


Leather + Cardamom + Tobacco

by Milkisbaby



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Age Difference, Din Djarin's Helmet Stays on During Sex, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Good Parent Din Djarin, Jealous Din Djarin, Mentioned Grogu | Baby Yoda, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Princess - Freeform, Protective Din Djarin, Rough Sex, Smut, The Mandalorian (TV) References, Touch-Starved Din Djarin, helmet stays on, i know he smells fucking good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28574901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milkisbaby/pseuds/Milkisbaby
Summary: A princess in a galaxy far far away on a small mining planet sets a bounty on herself to escape the clutches of an unwanted marriage. A bounty hunter, hardened by his past gets a job to smuggle a bratty princess away, only to be stuck with both her and a force-sensitive green baby. Their age difference and alternate views on caring for the child leave them arguing non-stop as they traverse the universe for bounties and a place to drop off the two stowaways.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Useless King

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing a little of this and I think I have a good idea of how I wanna do it so!
> 
> enjoy!
> 
> no din in this chapter unfortunately but I wanted to add a little bit of setup hehe

Sulking through the crowded streets of Casperion my nerves shot screaming anxiety up my spinal cord, firing synapses that panicked behind my eyes. I wondered if I was really doing this, or if it was another nightmare that stole away many of my nights ever since I was a little girl. The bone-chilling winter on my home planet tends to last 26 rotations around our single white dwarf star and the chills were in full force, creating ice crystals in my rosy cheeks. Scents of street food flavored in glorious spices we grew underground rattled in my nose and I wished I'd eaten lunch before slipping out of the castle. I could just imagine the delicious cooking of Panzir, our personal chef, and my lifesaver late at night when a midnight snack and glass of warm milk was all that could quell my demons.

I bundled up further in my snow-white cloak and kept my head down to avoid being recognized. The fuzzy neckline held its own layer of icy crystals making my hot neck wet and uncomfortable. It was better than making the masses of working-class citizens aware of my presence. If someone were to spot the princess here on the wrong side of town, all hell would break loose, especially for me. The royal family was not as beloved as they should be, against my wishes.

Turning a quick corner, I remembered the instructions my mother told me not even twenty-four hours ago. Around the corner with the turquoise square sign and three doors down on the left. Ask for Visca. Question her about the red wine. The bag of credits she shoved into my belt loop while helping me dress this morning tugged on my crisp white pants. I was blessed with my mother's hips, according to slime balls everywhere. I was just barely eighteen yet every suitor thirty parsecs out was knocking on my father's golden double-doors with an offer. never once was I asked if I was interested, and these men didn't even introduce themselves to me.

One of them finally offered enough to pique my father's interest. Of course, one would eventually, I had to have known that much. Jewels and credits and land for a base on a planet very strategically placed. It was too good to be true and while the man wasn't particularly ugly, he came off as a total crook. Not only that, my father demanded that we marry as soon as humanly possible. Not even asking him to properly court me as was the Casperion tradition. I cried in my mother's lap for days, soaking through silks, laces, and satins before she came up with a plan. Mother was always one to solve the problems my father created, and if the people of our planet knew of her sacrifices, they'd demand her their sole leader. 

Late last night she slipped into my room, toting a plate of cheese and crackers as a diversion, whispering next to the crackling fireplace she told me of the Bounty Hunter's Guild and how a base was formed here by one of her contacts. An old friend from her school days, she claimed with a soft smile. Visca was my only hope of being rescued.

The third door on the left slid open after one knock. A hulking blue Andorian man stood in the doorway glancing over my clothes only once. For the first time, the gaze of a man was not sexual or creepy, simply observing my outfit. I nearly struck a pose out of thankfulness, but this was a serious matter.

"What are you doing here Miss? You seem to be in the wrong part of town." He chuckled lowly. I realized then that he probably couldn't see my face too well, I stood up straight and rolled my shoulders back before meeting his eyes. A look of realization flashed over them and the man looked a bit worried to see me. His gaze flashed side to side in the alleyway, hoping that no one else saw us together. He probably didn't look like he was snitching to royals. I waved to catch his attention once more.

"I am here to see Visca, quickly," I spoke as commandingly as I could. The way the command rolled out of my mouth and down my tongue even made me stand straighter. My mother said I would make a great queen without a king by my side, but my father was more concerned with cold shiny things than his family. It would be expected of him, though. He had won over my mother with jewels and now the roles were reversed and I couldn't care less about sparkle or glamor when my people were hurting from high taxes and unsafe mining conditions.

The blue gentleman turned wordlessly and I followed him through a dim bar that looked half-decent for the area. Soft jazz music played by a lad dressed snazzily, and girls laughed at the jokes of men who had better wallets than punchlines. Those ladies were luckier than me because at least they could choose who occupied their sights, who would one day become their betrothed, or better yet, they didn't need to marry at all. I'd rather never marry than be stuck with the skeezy overly sparkly rake my father was entranced by.

I could enjoy myself in this bar in another life, one where I wasn't of royal blood. The walls were draped in soft blues and purples. I wanted to reach out and touch the shimmery fabrics, feel them catch like little hooks on my pores. Booths lined the walls and were all full of patrons. They all seemed to be enjoying their night, thriving in the dark, sweaty mystery of what was to come later in the evening. In the back of the main room was a tall, slim woman, with eerily long lashes and completely black eyes. This was Visca, my mom had described her perfectly. She creeped out of the booth she was occupying and stood to greet me, standing nearly a whole head over me in all her Amazonian beauty. Her skin had a pale shimmer that reminded me of the curtains along the walls.

"How lovely, such an esteemed guest at my establishment, I am Visca," She extended a long set of fingers with black nails to match her eyes. I met her eyes and noticed scars along her cheeks, demeaning the truly beautiful face underneath them. The fully black eyes were warm and kind. She was not a bad person, and I could always tell. That's how I knew my betrothed was slimy, a truly horrid human. I swept my eyes around the room once again when I heard a loud wallop from a booth, it seemed like the whole building was coming alive when an upbeat song started to play. "What can I do to serve you, your majesty?"

"Visca, I am here to look at your red wine," She shushed me, extending a set of long fingers and nails, wrapping warm digits around my palm, and pulling me towards a back door. I followed, keen to step out of all the sounds of people and music. I felt bodies brush against me as we made our way further back into the bar. Suddenly, a hand reached out and hooked onto my waist. The air in my lungs turned hot in discomfort when I realized that it was not someone I knew.

"Hey, curves, what's your poison?" The slurred speech of a man muttered into my ear. My spine rattled at the closeness and I nearly kneed him in his own jewels right there. I was getting really sick of men and their jewels getting in my way. Visca standing behind him, noticing my hand slip out of her grip snapped once and I saw the crowd part as the bouncer from before making his way towards me and the foul-mouthed man. The skeeze was pulled off of me and I turned to see the blue man taking him out of the club. I unraveled my fists, feeling the imprints of my nails in my palms.

Why do men think they can act that way? Grabbing and taking whatever they want as theirs. Treating women like property and looking with their hands. Yet as a little girl I was told not to touch, to look with my eyes. I ought to act like a man once and see how my father reacts. I wish I was a son, at least then he'd have to give me a small ounce of autonomy. Then I'd also be trained in combat. The best I knew was how to throw a decent punch and shove my knee as far up a crotch too close to mine if the moment demanded it. I knew I was making a face when Visca's hand landed on my cheek, and I could feel now that I was hot in the face. She took my hand again and led me to the back door, where it was deafeningly silent compared to the bar area.

"My apologies dear Princess, some of our regulars can get a bit grabby, luckily I have Germaine to kick their asses to the curb." Visca closed the office door behind us, successfully smothering the sounds of people. There must have been soundproof material in the walls for her to have this much peace. Visca slunk into her desk chair and tossed curly black locks of hair over her thin, wiry shoulder. She was beautiful as much as she was frightening.

The large back office was richly decorated with commissioned art and soft red velvets everywhere. Even her desk seemed to have a soft, comforting material wrapped around it to match her chair. A long chaise sat in front of it for guests, instead of uncomfortable sitting chairs most offices would have. It smelled amazing, like toasted vanilla. I settled into a gold-trimmed chaise, pulling my hood down finally since it was clear that Visca already knew my identity. I rolled my shoulders back to adjust my posture as I was taught in my many days of etiquette classes with the grouchy Miss Kane. She was ex-military and likely hated me for being soft and dainty. I hated it, too. I wished to be as strong as her and begged her to teach me my awesome right hook.

"No harm done, I came here to set a bounty with the guild," I said, getting straight to the point. There wasn't going to be much time before my father would notice me gone from the castle. He'd likely lock me up somewhere if he caught me sneaking out of the castle again. The first time was just to go see a local play that I'd heard the servants raving about. It was raunchy, erotic, and my innocent but curious mind had to go see it. All the actors had done was kiss before I was scooped up by guards and dragged back to the castle. I supposed that I'd be able to watch many plays once the bounty was placed. "For me."

Visca's already abnormally large eyes widen, and she settled on a look of surprise. I knew this would be a weird event even for someone who deals in bounties and drunken folk. It was not often someone asked to put a bounty on themselves. Then her brows furrowed in confusion. "Now, why would you want to do that, dearest Princess?"

I frowned, glancing around for cameras or the door. I wanted to make sure that she wouldn't tell my father about me. It would be so easy to gain his favor if she were to rat me out. I had to remind myself she was a friend of Mother's and therefore much more loyal to her than my father who loved raising taxes more than he loved his own kin.

"I'm betrothed to this man who is not a good man, I can feel it, you know how women can tell when a man has horrible intentions." I paused and she nodded, settling back in for the rest of my explanation. I appreciated that she let me say my piece without interruption, or further questions until I was done. "I tried to tell my father but he insists that it's for my own good because a woman cannot run a country without a strong man by her side. He says that while filling his pockets with this man's money. I can't have that, I won't be married off to a man I know is not good. It is bad for me and for my country. So I'd like to hire a bounty hunter to abduct me from the castle and take me to Navarro, where I'll be meeting my mother's cousin who will take me to her home planet where I'll be safe."

I pulled the sack of credits off of my belt and set them on Visca's desk. My belt appreciated the lack of weight on it now, and I knew my mom was ready to pay top credits to get me safe and away from that horrible man. I looked up to Visca who thought for a few moments in the deafening silence of her office. She nodded again, actually smiling as she thought through my idea, which was more of my mom's idea. She took the share of credits and counted them silently, still thinking. I shook one leg anxiously, prattling my fingers on the soft velvet of the chaise.

"I have just the man for the job, and he'll take you to Navarro safe and sound. Pack one bag, and you will hear further instruction from me soon. Do we have a deadline for the wedding?" She asked, setting the credits aside. I nodded, my fists clenching in anger when I remember how my father pushed up the date. It was of the gentleman's request, I nearly vomited in my mouth as he requested it after looking over my body in a half-sheer white gown one day. I knew of his intentions, even though I wasn't too sure of what they would entail.

"The evening after next." I frowned, standing up. I unclenched my fists and extended a hand to shake Visca's. "I'll be ready as soon as tonight and I expect contact by the morning if you could be so kind."

"Very well, Princess Aino. Germaine will escort you to the gates, for your safety." Visca stood and opened the door, whispering something into the towering Andorian man's ear. He nodded shortly and they exchanged a look I had never witnessed before. It was caring like they were both worried about my presence. Was that love? My parents hardly ever looked at each other, sometimes my father tried to steal glances but it was clear as day, my mother didn't love him and he didn't have the capacity to love. Men rarely did, all they did was lust over women, not caring for their feelings or whether they wanted the advances. This Germaine seemed to care deeply for Visca, and he acted on her whims.

I shook Visca's hand once more before falling into step with Germaine and sliding through bodies to exit the cantina. I pulled my hood back over my hair to conceal myself, although everyone in the club seemed to be enthralled with their dance partners. I wondered if they were using aphrodisiacs in the bar drinks, as was what I had heard many clubs did in order to increase their sales, so men would buy women more drinks and women would come to enjoy their evenings. The idea of drugs inhibiting my better judgment sent a shiver down my spine.

We made our way out a side entrance to avoid the line of people by the front door. It was getting later and the evening guests were getting off work and ready to enjoy their hard-earned credits. Germaine was a quiet guy, I could tell, so as we walked through town towards the castle gates I appreciated the sudden silence. The bass was still rubbing down my spine from the club.

Very few people looked my way because of Germaine's height and muscle tone. He almost towered over me, which would be necessary considering Visca was a whole foot taller than me. He was probably better protection than the useless guards at the castle. I examined him, thinking it must be that he truly cares for Visca, making him a better servant because of it.

I looked up at him momentarily before posing my question, "Do you love her?"

He gruffed, like a snow goat. I chuckled back, already knowing his answer. That look was love, and I had never seen it between anyone, especially not my parents. My mother was clearly avoidant of my father and while he thought she was beautiful, she found him unkind and demanding. I didn't think he was a terrible king, but certainly, nothing like my grandfather was. My grandfather put palace funds towards the people, and as a child, these wintery streets were blooming with happy people who loved our family. I could run through the streets without fear of being abducted or worse.

"I'd like someone to love me one day, like how you love her. Marrying for love would be so special." I smiled dreamily. Hopefully, I wasn't overstepping, as I didn't know truly their status, or even if they were married. "My job isn't to marry for love, though, I'm just a pawn."

"A pawn can become strong, as long as it survives." He glanced down at me, after a few steps of silence. A vendor called out to folks passing by, trying to sell the last of their bread so they could close the stall and get home in time for dinner. I paused and reached into my pocket, taking out some pocket change my mother had given me in case Visca asked for extra.

"I'd like the rest of your bread, please. I hope you can enjoy the rest of your evening with your family." I handed over my credits with a smile, and the vendor grinned back, her eyes crinkling in the corners. She was clearly much older, but happy with her life nonetheless by the way smile lines were carved into her cheeks. My mother had pristine skin, never smiling enough, never enjoying the moments she was stuck cooped up in the castle. The lady wrapped up five loaves and some cookies, handing them to me.

"Thank you, my grandchildren are coming to visit me today and I'm so thrilled that I will be able to cook for them. My husband is a horrible chef." She laughed loudly, waving at me as Germaine lead me back towards our path. A warm feeling settled in my chest, and I held my bundle of bread tight.

We had arrived at the gate only minutes later, where two guards who promised to keep my trip out a secret were stationed. They were boys I had known since they were in training, so I had no doubt that they'd follow my orders. I turned to Germaine and nodded in thanks, for both the escort and the advice. Chess wasn't something I was particularly good at, but I had forgotten that the pawn can become a strong queen. Germaine lowered himself to whisper something to me as a good-bye.

"A strong, kind Queen, forced to protect the useless King." He winked before turning on his heel and heading back to Visca. I smiled again at his lonely phrase, he was right. My mother first was required to keep my father out of sticky situations, and now he was throwing me out to the most convenient move to save his skin. I knew that this was the right move, sneaking back into the castle and down towards the servant's quarters, where I left the bundle of bread and cookies in the common room. There was one servant who had a small child, and I knew she'd appreciate a nice treat.

I wanted to become a strong queen as Germaine said, but I couldn't do it being attached to a man who I did not love, nor could I do it protecting a useless king. I had to escape and grow on my own.


	2. Metalhead

The fire logs cracked and a swiping sound snuck under my feet. The cool shape of an envelope hit my ankle. A missive was slid under my door while I was getting dressed late in the morning. I had spent most of the morning going through my things, hand-selecting what I needed and what could be left behind. My go bag was ready next to the large arched windows that had I left open all through the night just in case a bounty hunter was going to sneak me out. It had some credits, clothes, and a few pieces of royal jewelry I could pawn if I needed to. Lord knows the royal family had more than enough jewels to spare. Just shiny rocks with no particular meaning. The locket around my neck was special, as it held a picture of my mother and me. I never took it off so I had no need to pack it.

I quickly snatched up the missive and ran to my bathroom to read it without fear of someone barging into my bedroom. My long brown curls weren't restrained yet by my maid as I gave her the morning off, citing an upset stomach as my alibi for missing breakfast with my parents. Truly, I just wanted to be alone to say my goodbyes to my room and my home. I didn't want to spend any extra moments around my father or my sleazy fiance. Tendrils fell in my face annoying me as they always did whenever I wanted to read anything or paint or watch shows. I pushed the hair out of my way and opened the note, taking no care of preserving the purple wax seal of a Casperian Ice Spider.

Dear Princess, your package will be delivered late this evening, so be ready.

My heart thumped like a mammoth in my chest. I nearly cried out as the anxiety took over my lungs and heart. I crumpled up the note and tossed it into the fire that crackled next to the bathtub. One burned in every room of the castle through the winter, making all the rooms warm and cozy. It would be five more years until Casperion gets a spring. A knock on my bedroom door made me jump, reminding me of how anxious my body was. I rolled my fingers into fists to stop their quaking.

I padded my feet over to the door, sliding it open slowly until I saw my mom, standing with a tray of lunch. Fresh winter berries, snow goat cheeses, and local sausages sliced up decorated the tray. My tummy grumbled at being both empty and anxious. Letting out a heavy sigh of relief I let her in, locking the door behind her. I couldn't risk someone interrupting my last few moments alone with my mother. These were going to be the most precious moments I had as I was away from her.

"Oh, my dear, you're red in the face, was your stomach truly bothering you?" She asked, setting the tray down and taking me into her arms. They were warm and supple, squeezing me just a little too tight as always. My mom loved me so much, and I couldn't bear to think of being away from her. I doubted she would feel any better away from me.

"No, no mom, I am going to... tonight," I skipped the word in case a servant was being nosy in the hall. I nodded at my go-bag, hidden in plain sight next to decorative suitcases. My mother nodded, a somber expression painting her delicate features. My heart broke seeing her hurting. I repressed a sob into her dress. "I'm sorry."

"No, do not be sorry." I felt a light pat on my back and looked up to see a smile was replacing her sad expression. She was giving me a strong front, but I knew her heart was hurting even more than mine. Mom had always protected me from my father, always fought for me to get what I want, even when she would get in trouble for it and get yelled at for defying his wishes. I hated it when they yelled at each other. "Navarro can be a scary place for you, my beautiful girl, so be safe." She whispered, kissing my head. My stress widdled away as she held me, reminding me of all the times I pouted and cried to her about how horrible my father was, or how strict Miss Kane was, or how I wasn't allowed to play with the training soldiers. "My cousin Dean should be there when you arrive to take you home. He has a scar across his neck like it had been cut right across, but actually, I had scratched him when we were fighting as children. When your father cools down or... when it is safe, you can come back."

She meant when my father dies. I may have to wait until his funeral to return. That could be decades for all I know, and if mom dies before him and I miss her funeral I'd never forgive myself. She had no other children to come to her, no one to mourn her truly beside the few people who knew of her sacrifices. No, if she were to pass, I'd return in secret to observe her funeral. I squeezed her extra tight and bit back more tears. She would not be allowed to die, I willed the sentiment into existence.

"I wish you could come, too," I said, half offering for her to join me. If only we could leave my father in the dust and both return when he was gone and the kingdom needed their heir. She shook her head wearily.

"He'll know you went to my cousin's home if I go with you. I will try to write to you, though. I promise sweetheart." She shook her head, pulling away. I watched her face transform from a stressed out, anxious mother to one who was happy to watch her child grow up. She broke into a fit of giggles, pushing damp pieces of hair out of my face. I huffed at the curls, willing them to be tame. "Should I deal with your shaggy mane this morning?"

I laughed, too, nodding. Curls fell into my face again. My mother took a brush and some fasteners from the dressing table and started working on a comfortable design. I knew that I'd likely be doing my hair for a few days on my own, and that would be nearly impossible. Sometimes my maid even needed help doing it. Somehow, though, my mother always was able to do it with ease. She settled on three large braids that met in a low bun. Intricate but comfortable. I felt so pretty when she did my hair.

"You look beautiful, my pea." She pinched one of my cheeks. "Promise mommy, you'll marry for love, okay? Or not at all."

I nodded, wet pools welling in my eyes. Mom had two thin streams running down her cheeks, her eyes finally admitting their sorrow. "I promise."

♥♥♥

Father demanded my presence at dinner, and when I arrived I spotted the troll of my husband-to-be. I think his name is Jav, although he's never actually spoken to me before. When he looked at me I could see a disturbing amount of lust in his eyes. Men always seemed to contain a disturbing amount of lust, I found. He was wrinkled and likely only a bit younger than my father, and while it didn't disturb him, it surely disturbed mom and me. She offered me a solid look of contempt when I noted the two men in the room.

"Good evening," I curtsied, taking my seat next to mom, across from Jav. Dinner was brought out as soon as I took my seat. If I wasn't in such a pale mood from having to spend time around my two least favorite people in the galaxy, I would have commended the chef on an amazing roast, with delicious sides and fresh buttery rolls. If it were just my mother and me, we'd delight ourselves in comfortable chit-chat and eat slowly, likely savoring a bottle of wine by the fireplace and joking about how men could never savor anything like this.

"You look so... lovely, Princess Aino," The gremlin smirked, winking at me. I nearly gagged at the thought and instead offered a weak smile as a courtesy. If courtesies didn't exist the world would be a lot easier to traverse, I thought, thinking my mom would have a good laugh at the idea. Nonetheless, I had to get back to my room efficiently, as I'd have to be going any moment now when my bounty hunter collected me. I dug into my dinner as fast as I could without seeming like a brute. Mom took my hand under the table and gave me a squeeze.

"Daughter, aren't you excited? Tomorrow will be your last day unmarried," Father grinned at no one in particular. He tended to do that, and I knew deep down he didn't care for my feelings, he only enjoyed the grumbly way his own voice sounded echoing through gold and marble dining chambers. I didn't know how to respond, so I took a long drink of my water. I could see his expression fall as he watched me, so I quickly nodded and set my water down. I cleared my throat in the least ladylike way.

"Yes, father, how exciting," I spoke blandly, standing up from my empty plate and looking at my mother for the last time in a long time. She looked up at me with an expression that may have looked happy to the untrained emotional intelligence of a man, but to me, it was a look of longing, as she wished to bid me farewell once more. "Please excuse, me, I am ready to retire for the evening. My stomach is still a bit upset."

"Please let me walk you to your chambers, Princess," Jav nearly jumped out of his chair, circling the table just as fast. His black boots clanked with every step he took, ringing something awful in my eardrums. I stared wide-eyed at my mom, who opened her mouth to protest before father cut her off.

"How remarkable, you are too kind to my only daughter, Javert," Father chortled, and I nearly fainted at the stress of it all. My anxiety was bubbling up and I did not want to taste my already chewed dinner. I needed to be alone at once. I'd have to just move quickly.

"Very well," I relented, gently placing my hand in Javert's looped arm as another unbearable courtesy. I sent a final look to my mom before leaving, silently wishing her the world and for all the strength she would need as she dealt with the outburst sure to come from my father.

The hallways in the palace were long, and Jav spent every second we had boasting about himself. he was significantly more self-absorbed than my father, and that was saying the galaxy of him. I rolled my eyes when I knew he wasn't looking, and pulled him to move faster to my room so I could part from the oaf. His eyes trained on our expensive arts and sculptures lining the halls. Unfortunately, he wanted to take his time.

Upon reaching my room, I removed my hand from his arm, stepping away and pressing my back against my door. Any space between us was greatly appreciated. I did a half curtsy and mumbled "Thanks," before reaching for my door handle.

"Wait up, don't I get a thank you kiss, or a good night kiss? We are to marry tomorrow if you have forgotten. You could be a bit warmer toward your husband," He pressed himself against my body and I whined in disagreement. My hands came up to push against his chest, but he held stronger than I did.

"You're not my husband, remember? And a princess is meant to stay chaste," I reminded him, disgusted by the protrusion against my leg. He was a dog. No, that would be giving him too much credit. He was a leech, stealing the life-force away from all he touched. "Get off," I shoved, before opening the door and sliding into my room. He fell back momentarily, giving me a small sliver of autonomy.

I tried to slam the door shut but he stuck his overpriced, overly-loud shoe into the frame, stopping me from being alone to prepare for my departure. I would scream if it didn't mean that I'd be under extra watch for the remainder of the evening.

I spotted the evil look in his eyes and my spine chilled more than it normally would in the cold winter. He took the door and shoved it open, stepping in so he could close it behind himself. Goosebumps pebbled my arms and my hair stood up. After a second thought, I tried to scream for help but he lurched further, covering my mouth and pushing me back up against the door. My body burned in anger and fear.

"What's the difference of a day, Princess? I won't tell if you don't. Now, let me into that dirty little..." Just as his free hand tugged on the skirt of my dress he was knocked against the head with something, and fell to the ground, groaning loudly. My jaw dropped open when I saw that we were not alone. The something that Jav was hit by was a fist.

In front of me was the person I suspected to be my ride, standing as tall as my father in a beat-up Mandalorian suit of armor. They had punched Jav in the head and now the idiot was grumbling against the floor, unable to move or speak over a whisper. I was in a state of shock when the Mandalorian grabbed me around the waist, having already secured my bag over his shoulder. I could smell something like leather, cardamom, and tobacco on him. The scents swirled and created a craving I had never known before, and I melted into his hold. There was security I felt in his arms that reminded me of my mom's embrace. I was thankful for it after Jav tried to attack me.

"Looks like she's coming with me, creep," He said over his shoulder in a modulated voice and I gasped as he threw me over his shoulder like a bag of flour. This felt less safe as I teetered over a 6-foot tall shoulder. He took my window and we slid down a rope that he had already fastened. I noticed all the guards on this end of the palace had been knocked out. Without giving me a chance to question it he defended his actions. "I had to make it look convincing like you were being taken by someone else. They're all still alive."

"Yeah, okay," I managed to breathe out before he took off in a run with me still over his shoulder. This was fair, considering I didn't have a shot of running in my heels. I had planned on changing after dinner into something more comfortable, but I suppose this was more believable. It would be an inconvenience having a big pink gown on until I had a chance to change, and I'm sure it was nice and heavy for the Mandalorian as he stole me away.

Right outside the gate on the east side of the castle was a large grey steel ship that opened as we approached. It looked a bit weathered, and I wondered what this bounty hunter had been through in the past. He climbed up the ramp with me still slung over his shoulder and the door closed behind us. It was like I weighed nothing to him because he held me for a few moments longer when the ramp was closing.

I was finally set down and he climbed up a ladder, only a streak of grey from his cape being seen. I glanced around at the docking area, seeing a few storage lockers, a small bathroom, and a mobile carbonite freezing system. A frown formed on my lips as I saw three bodies lined up and frozen, I figured that could not be comfortable.

"Get comfortable, we have to run," The Mandalorian said, and I heard the ship engines firing on. I climbed up to him and found the copilot seat, strapping myself in and looking out the curved cockpit windows towards the gate where some soldiers were stirring awake from their injuries. My heart jumped and I ducked in case any of them were to see me sitting casually next to my abductor. Only seconds passed before the ship's landing mechanism screeched alive, retracting and the engines took us up, up, and away. "Next stop, Navarro."

"You did it," I gasped, looking down at my castle getting smaller and smaller until it was gone in a flash. A wave of relief washed over my whole body and suddenly I was giddy. I looked to my savior, a wide grin stretching my cheeks. "Thanks, metalhead."

"That's a horrible nickname," He commented, switching a few buttons on the dashboard. There were a billion whodads and whatzits on the console and all were tempting me to mess with them. I reached for stuff to touch, but his leather glove grabbed me in a bone-crushing grip. I frowned. "I'll restrain you."

"I'd like to see you try, metalhead," I snorted, surprised at his tone with me. He was refreshing, actually. I was so used to people walking on eggshells around Princess Aino, the legal heir to the throne. This Mandalorian was different. Somehow, I kind of enjoyed it.

He didn't reply, only dropping my hand onto my lap. There was something about the action that told me he wasn't interested in any pleasantries. I huffed, crossing my arms and sitting back quietly to take a short nap as the buzz of the ship rang in my ears.


End file.
